Fluffy Derry
by HopesAndSushi
Summary: Pleins de drabbles tout fluff sur Derry et ses habitants ;)


-Tu as mal où exactement? demanda Henry en regardant le blond.

Ce dernier indiqua l'entièreté de son ventre, les yeux à moitié clos.

-Ok, je vois le genre. Patrick prévois toutes les bouillottes qu'on a! C'est une grosse semaine qu'on va avoir!

Seul un bruit de casseroles qui tombent répondit au jeune homme et il grimaça avant de reporter son attention sur Victor.

-Ça risque d'être un peu compliqué pour les bouillottes, marmonna le plus grand d'un air las.

Le blond haussa les épaules et vint s'installer contre son amant, les yeux dans le vague.

-Je m'attendais à rien d'autre de la part de Patrick tu sais, sourit le plus jeune.

-Ah tu le prends comme ça? se moqua la voix du concerné dans leur dos. Ok, alors je garde cette chaufferette pour moi!

Et sur ce, il menaça de faire demi-tour, un large sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Mais le petit gémissement de douleur qui échappa à son compagnon le freina dans son élan et il revint immédiatement vers lui.

Henry lui arracha pratiquement l'objet brûlant des mains et souleva le pull de Victor pour le poser sur son ventre tendu.

Un soupir tremblant sortit de la bouche de leur amant plus jeune alors que ce dernier refermait les yeux, visiblement épuisé mais appréciant tout de même le geste.

Henry souffla et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le caler contre lui et faire de la place à Patrick.

Ce dernier se faufila contre Victor et alluma le petit écran leur servant de télévision.

-Dis le si tu veux vomir Vic, je peux aller te chercher un seau tout de suite même, proposa le plus grand en posant un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

-Si je ne bouge pas, ça devrait aller, marmonna le jeune homme en souriant au contact.

-Message reçu capitaine, on laisse la bombe où elle est! plaisanta l'autre en retrouvant le sourire.

-C'est moi la bombe? demanda Victor avec amusement.

-T'en es une dans le bon sens du terme chéri, ronronna Patrick en finissant de s'installer comme il fallait.

A côté d'eux, Henry restait concentré sur sa tâche: masser le ventre de son amant avec la bouillotte.

Ça semblait marcher, Vic se détendait petit à petit sous sa main, il le sentait.

Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il adorait ces journées où ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que glander dans le petit appartement qu'ils louaient.

Évidemment, il aurait préféré que ce soit pour un autre prétexte que s'occuper des problèmes mensuels de Vic.

Surtout que dernièrement, ses règles étaient particulièrement douloureuses, et ce durant plusieurs jours. Il lui arrivait même de vomir ou de faire des malaise à cause de ces dernières.

Alors, sans hésiter, ses deux amants demandèrent des congés à leurs employeurs respectifs afin de rester à la maison pour s'occuper de lui.

Le blond ne s'en plaignait pas, même si Patrick et Henry savait qu'au fond de lui, il s'en voulait.

Il s'en voulait de leur imposer ses règles, ses complexes sur ce corps qui ne lui appartenait pas, sa faiblesse.. Bref, de s'imposer lui-même.

Plusieurs fois, Henry l'avait retrouvé en larmes dans la salle de bain, nu devant son miroir, observant avec dégoût sa poitrine pourtant minuscule ou bien son vagin qu'il tentait de cacher à tout prix.

Combien de fois était-il resté assis sur le carrelage, le plus petit lové contre lui, à essayer de le consoler? Il avait arrêté de compter.

A côté de ça, Patrick avait eu droit aux commentaires blessants dirigées vers sa propre personne, allant du "tu couches avec moi parce que Henry te demande de le faire!" au "tu m'aimes que parce que j'ai une chatte avoue!".

Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Le rôle de Henry était de consoler, le sien d'encaisser. Chacun était doué pour son truc. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si Victor pouvait réellement le blesser, ils savaient tous les deux qu'il parlait sous la pression des hormones, ou bien juste parce qu'il avait mal dormi, mais jamais parce qu'il le pensait vraiment.

Alors Patrick l'écoutait éructer quelques instants avant de le serrer contre lui et lui caresser les cheveux et le dos. Le plus souvent ça marchait, parfois il devait y ajouter des mots, mais dans l'ensemble, Victor était facile à gérer.

Et puis, ça allait bientôt changer.

Même si leur boulot ne payait pas beaucoup, Henry et lui étaient sur le point d'avoir économisé assez d'argent pour payer l'intervention dont rêvait Victor depuis ses seize ans.

Rien que le fait d'imaginer le visage du garçon lorsqu'ils lui annonceraient la nouvelle motivait suffisamment les deux paresseux à se lever pour aller travailler chaque matin.

Mais pour l'instant, pas de boulot, pas de cris, pas de larmes, juste le bruit grésillant de la télé et le souffle régulier des trois garçons pelotonnés les uns contre les autres dans le canapé miteux qu'ils partageaient.

-Je vous aime, chuchota soudain Vic sans rouvrir les yeux.

-Moi aussi, répondit Patrick sans une once d'hésitation.

A côté de lui, Henry se mordit la lèvre avant de murmurer un "moi aussi" à l'oreille du blond, que le plus grand pût tout de même entendre.

Le brun était toujours aussi peu à l'aise avec les sentiments, surtout avec ceux qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de deux garçons, mais il s'en sortait de mieux en mieux.

Vic sourit en l'entendant et rouvrit un instant les yeux, fixant le plafond d'un air absent.

Puis, à force de rester blottis comme ça dans leur cocon de chaleur, les trois garçons finirent par s'endormir, leurs mains entrelacées sur les coussins du canapé.

**Ici, Vic est trans, le père de Henry est mort et Pat' accepte que d'autres humains soient réels **'-'


End file.
